eldersignfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures
Adventures There are two types of Adventures: Standard Adventures and Other World Adventures. There will always be six Standard Adventures at one time; no more, no less. Other World Adventures, however, only come into play either as a reward for completing a Standard Adventure, or for playing an item that brings one into play. Each adventure has unique "tasks" which must be fulfilled in order to complete the adventure. Tasks Tasks are what you need to complete in order to finish an adventure. There can be anywhere from one to three tasks in an adventure. However, if a monster is added into an adventure, it can increase the number of tasks. Each task requires certain glyphs to be conjured to be completed. After a glyph is used to complete a task, it cannot be used again, so it is important to use glyphs wisely. Example Tasks Lore | Lore This task requires two Lores to be conjured. You must use two Lores to complete the task. Peril | -1 Stamina This task requires one Peril to be conjured. When you use a Peril to complete the task, you will lose 1 Stamina as well. Terror | Investigation 4 This tasks requires a Terror and Investigation 4 to be conjured. A Terror can be conjured with a regular green glyph. However, Investigation 4 can only be conjured with a red glyph. So, if you don't have a red glyph, you will have to conjure two Investigation glyphs that could satisfy an Investigation 4 task. Remember: Any number combination above 4 can work. If you conjure two Investigation 3 glyphs (for a total of Investigation 6), that can still be used to complete an Investigation 4 task. Rewards When all tasks in an adventure are completed, the investigator that completed it receives rewards. Rewards can include trophies, Elder Signs, items, and more. Failing an Adventure If players are unwilling or unable to complete the tasks in an adventure, they may choose to fail it just after they discard a glyph. Players may not want to finish tasks if they require loss of sanity or stamina that would severely harm or kill them. Players may not able to finish tasks if they do not have the number of glyphs they need to complete the tasks. After failing an adventure, its penalties will take effect. Penalties If a player fails an adventure, either by being unwilling or unable to do so, its penalties will take effect. Penalties can be as simple as putting a monster in play, adding a Doom token, advancing the clock closer to midnight, or even giving you a Clue token. However, they can also force you to lose a little or a lot of Sanity and/or Stamina. It is important to take note of an adventure's penalties before attempting to complete it. Adventure Effects Adventure Effects are different types of effects that can be attached to adventures. The types of adventure effects are Terror effects, Midnight effects, Entry effects, and Glyph Locks. Go to the adventure effects page for more information. Category:Main Pages Category:Adventures